


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XIX

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lots of food everywhere, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, you know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Ch1: Beka's mumCh2: Roman emperor Yura and his Greek slave Beka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3 :)

Yuri was pacing up and down the living room, constantly checking the time,  when the doorbell rang and the Russian was instantly at the door, opening it fast. In front of him stood a petite woman in her fifties with coal black hair and warm brown eyes. "Aylin!" Yuri said excitedly and opened his arms wide.  
  
"Yuri!" Otabek's mum said, pulling Yuri into a gentle hug, careful not to squeeze Yuri's eight-month swollen tummy. "I missed you so much, dear."  
  
"I missed you too." Yuri replied, breaking the hug. "Come inside." He pulled her gently inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. "How was your flight? Did you check into the hotel? Is it good? Where's Beka?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Yuri. Don't worry. Beka is carrying the plastic containers with the food I brought you."  
  
Yuri smirked. "Did you bring me kuurdak?"  
  
"Of course I did. With extra onion, just the way you like it."  
  
At that Yuri laughed giddily and pulled Aylin into a hug once more. Just then the doorbell rang again and Yuri rushed at the door. This time it was Otabek, carrying way to many plastic containers full of food.  
  
Yuri looked astonished. "Aylin, that's too much food."  
  
"Yeah, apparently my mum thought she was feeding an army." Otabek uttered exhausted, walking in and heading towards the kitchen to place the food in the fridge.  
  
"Oh it was the least I could do." Aylin replied and took Yuri's hands into her own. "Come here, Yuri." She sat on the coach directing Yuri to do the same. "Look at you! You're so beautiful. More beautiful than ever before. Your face is glowing but how are you feeling, dear?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm feeling good." Yuri replied blushing. "The pregnancy is going well. I have a mild iron deficiency but I take supplements for that and the doctor says that the baby's health is excellent."  
  
At the word baby, Otabek's mother looked at Yuri's tummy. "Can I...?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course." Yuri placed Aylin's hands on his tummy. "He's very strong. Today his kicks woke me up." He chuckled at that and looked at Otabek who was now entering the living room with a soft smile on his face and sat at the opposite side of Yuri and his mum.  
  
"Oh dear." Aylin whispered, opening her little bag and pulling out a handkerchief. "Excuse me." She wiped a few tears that had fallen on her cheeks and blew her nose. "When Beka told me, I was so happy, I cried that day too, just like I do now." She chuckled. "I still remember the first time I met you, Yuri. You were just a little boy at the age of sixteen, short and skinny. You looked like Tinker bell."  
  
"I did not." Yuri protested.  
  
"Yura, trust me. You did." Otabek commented.  
  
"Yes, dear, you did but now you've grown into a handsome man with a baby on the way. I'm so happy for you."  
  
Yuri gently stroked his tummy and smiled. "Thank you, Aylin."  
  
"I was hoping that things would work out for you two because I knew that Otabek was a smitten kitten with you and I wanted my son to be happy with the one he loves."  
  
"Smitten kitten, huh?" Yuri smiled cunningly, looking at Otabek who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah. Of course he wouldn't say anything because you know how secretive Beka is but parents can sense these things. His sister was constantly teasing him about you and he was blushing. It was so cute."  
  
"Mom!" Otabek whined, covering his his blushing face with his hands, causing both Yuri and his mother to laugh loudly.  
  
"Anyway, i'm going to the kitchen to prepare something for Yuri to eat and leave you two alone." Aylin said and headed to the kitchen.  
  
When they were left alone, Yuri was eyeing Beka with a smug face, while the Kazakh was still blushing.  
  
" Yeah… I'm going to work." Otabek said awkwardly, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you out." Yuri said following him.  
  
At the door, Otabek was putting on his shoes and jacket when he noticed that Yuri was still eyeing him with that smug look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Smitten kitten." Yuri said teasingly while stroking his tummy. 

"You already know that I had a crush on you since forever, Yura. No need to act so cocky about it."  
  
"Yeah, I know but still I like hearing it. I'll never get tired of hearing how badly you wanted me back then. It makes my imagination go wild and I love it." Yuri said and winked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yuri took a step closer to Otabek. "Oh I love imagining teenage Beka jerking off while thinking of me. You probably didn't last long, did you? Just a few strokes while thinking of my ass and that was it. Or maybe you were imagining me on all fours and you fucking me hard while I moan and beg you to go harder. I wonder if you had a breed kink back then, imagining me heavy with your seed and marked as yours." He raised his palm and cupped Otabek's face with it, while the Kazakh had began breathing hard.

“Yura…” Otabek groaned, feeling the blood rushing to his cock.

 "I love imagining teenage Beka cumming in his hand with my name on his lips. I love that you were mine before I made you mine."  
  
"Yeah." Otabek nearly moaned, placing his hands on Yuri's sides and clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I was yours, Yura."  
  
"My alpha, you were always so weak for me and that drives me crazy. It makes me wanna fall on my knees right now and blow you and ride your cock until neither of us can take it anymore." Yuri raised his other hand and was now cupping the kazakh's face with both hands. "Try to come home early tonight. I can't wait to feel you, to have you fuck me so perfectly as you always do." He kissed him softly on the lips. "Now go, Beka baby. You're gonna be late for work." He uncupped his face and pushed him softly but Otabek didn't let go.  
  
"Yura, what are you doing to me? You're such a tease." He whined.  
  
Yuri let out a soft laugh. "I know. Now go. You're gonna be late."  
  
"At least, let me say goodbye to the little one." Otabek placed both hands on both sides of Yuri's tummy, leaning in and planting a small kiss on top of it. "Bye, baby. I'm going to miss you so much but I'll try to be back home as soon as possible. Be a good boy and don't kick your papa too much. Okay? I love you." He kissed the tummy once more and nuzzled it with his nose.  
  
Yuri chuckled. "Are you waiting for an answer? Go, Beka. You're gonna be late."  
  
"I'll go but first you'll tell me that you love me."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "You know I do."  
  
"Then say it."  
  
"I love you, Beka." He whispered shyly.  
  
Otabek kissed him on the forehead and smiled as he walked out of the door.  
  
*  
Yuri walked into the kitchen where Otabek's mum was preparing some food for him. Aylin looked at him and smiled. When Otabek was offering one of his rare smiles, he looked exactly like his mum, Yuri thought. "He didn't want to leave, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's being way to clingy and overprotective lately. I like it but he's having a hard time focusing on anything else and I have to coax him all the time. And this iron deficiency thing has made him even more worried and annoying." Yuri sat at the table. "Aylin, you don't have to do all this work. Sit down and relax. You must be tired after the trip."  
  
"It’s not work. I just heated up a little kuurdak and made a small salad for you." Aylin placed the food on the table. "Here. Tell me what you think." She said kindly and sat at the table too.  
  
Yuri took a bite. "It's delicious as always."  
  
Aylin smiled for a moment but the next the smile vanished and her expression became serious. "So, now that we're finally alone, tell me, how's Otabek treating you? Is he treating you right?"  
  
"Beka?" Yuri asked confused. "Yeah, he's treating me fine."  
  
"Yuri, you know you can trust me, right? If he ever treated you bad or hurt you, you can tell me and I swear I'll m-"  
  
"No. No." Yuri interrupted her. "Beka has never hurt me. He loves me. You know him, Aylin. You raised him." 

"I did but after what happened to my daughter, I kept thinking that I have an alpha son too. What if he's doing the same to his partner? Beka is the only alpha in a family of betas on both sides. It was a shock for his father and me and I was always afraid that I didn't do a good job raising him and he might end up being violent and aggressive. And you know how parents are, blinded by their love for their kids, they fail to see their flaws. That's why I asked you. I wanted to make sure he's a good person."  
  
Yuri placed his hand over hers. "No need to worry about such things. Beka is an angel. You did a great job."  
  
Aylin smiled. "I'm glad to hear that because I love you just as much as my two children."  
  
Yuri went back to eating his food. "Oh I don't believe that but okay."  
  
Aylin laughed loudly. "Well, you should because it's true. You're very lovable, dear. Besides, you make Otabek happy and that makes me love you even more."  
  
Yuri nodded. "I see. My grandpa has said something similar. Beka thinks that grandpa doesn't like him but that's not true. Truth be told, he makes his life a living hell when we visit but it's because he likes him so much that he's happy to have him there and wants to spend time with him and Beka never says no to him, so my grandpa never leaves him alone."  
  
Aylin let out loud laugh. "My poor boy. He's too kind to say no." And with that Yuri laughed too. "Speaking of your grandpa, how is his health?"  
  
Yuri's face turned sad. "I don't know. I don't think he's telling me the entire truth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last time we visited, I found some drugs I hadn't seen before. I googled them and it turns out they are drugs for the heart. My grandpa never had a heart problem."  
  
"Maybe it's nothing serious but he doesn't tell you because he doesn't want to worry you, given your condition."  
  
Yuri smiled. "Beka said the same."  
  
"You should wait until you give birth. Maybe then your grandpa will talk to you."  
  
"I was thinking..." Yuri said hesitantly and then paused, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Go on." Aylin encouraged him.  
  
"It's selfish but since I don't train anymore, I don't need to be here."  
  
"You want to move to Moscow to be close to your grandpa?"  
  
Yuri nodded hesitantly.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"It feels wrong to do this to him again. I made him move to Saint-Petersburg and now I'm going to drag him to Moscow? It doesn't feel right. He has a great job and all our friends live here."  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?"

Yuri shook his head.  
  
"Yuri, I think my son will go along with whatever you decide but you probably know that by now." Aylin took Yuri's hand and stroked it gently. "Stop worrying so much. Talk to him about it and see what he thinks. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Aylin let Yuri's hand go. "Enough with the sad stuff. How about you finish your food and then, we go out for a walk? It's a beautiful day outside and I have missed Saint-Petersburg so much."  
  
"Hell yes! I'm eating fast and we're going." Yuri said excitedly and went back to devouring his food.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri was lying on the bed when he heard the bedroom door opening and closing again and someone lying behind him, wrapping his arms possessively around him. He felt Otabek nuzzling the back of his neck, one hand cupping his breast while he rubbed his semi-hard cock in the crook of his ass. "Seriously? You just got home, asshole." Yuri said with fake annoyance in his voice.  
  
Otabek, who was placing kisses on Yuri's neck, chuckled. "I know but I've been like this all day. I had a ... hard day."  
  
Yuri let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I can feel that."  
  
Meanwhile, Otabek kept humping his ass. "Yura, I want you." He moaned. "I've been thinking about you all day. The things you said..."  
  
"Stop it, Beka. Your mum is in the living room."  
  
"No, she isn't. I sent her away." Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri's breast and let his hand slid down the block's dick, cupping it over Yuri's pants. "I want to fuck you, kitten."  
  
Yuri purred. "Did you get me the things I asked you from the supermarket?"  
  
Otabek let out an incoherent sound as he was planting kisses in the back of Yuri's neck. "Yes, everything is in the kitchen."  
  
"Awesome." Yuri pushed Otabek off of him and hopped off the bed. "Sorry, Beka. I want to fuck you too but I've been dying for some chips all day." He said walking to the kitchen.  
  
Otabek sighed, following Yuri. When he entered the kitchen he found him going through the bags hastily. Suddenly, he stopped. "Beka, where are the chips?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The oregano chips I asked you. Where the fuck are they?" Yuri felt his head boiling.  
  
"Oh I didn't get them." Otabek replied stoically crossing his arms before him.  
  
"What? Why?" Yuri asked confused.  
  
"Because you eat too many and they are very unhealthy. That's why. But look.."Otabek took a step closer to the kitchen table and began searching through the bag's too. "... I got you fruits, bananas, dark grapes, plums, strawberries..."  
  
"You eat those. I wanted chips." Yuri whined.  
  
"Yura, stop acting like a baby."  
  
"No, I asked for chips but you don't care about what I want. You don’t care about me or the baby. You don't love us." Yuri sobbed. "Fuck! I can't wait to finally give birth and fight like a normal person again." He wiped his tears with his fingers.  
  
"Yura..." Otabek approached him and pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his neck. "Don't say silly things."  
  
"What's wrong with craving a few chips, Beka? I don't get it." Yuri sniffed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with craving a few chips but you crave the entire chip factory, Yura. It's not healthy."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed Otabek away. "At least, I have an excuse for eating the way I do. You on the other hand..." Yuri pointed at Otabek's belly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Otabek said feeling his face flushing.  
  
"You got fat. That's what I'm talking. You've been eating like a pig, Beka." Yuri replied angrily.  
  
Otabek stroked his belly gently. "Oh shut up, Yura. We've read about this. People whose partners are pregnant tend to gain weight too. It's the stress. This is normal."  
  
Yuri placed both his hands on his tummy, looking at the Kazakh menacingly. "Pffft..Did you hear that, baby. He says it's normal."  
  
"Why? You think you are the only one who goes through shit? Just because I don't carry him, it doesn't mean that I have it easy. I worry too. We're in this together, Yura. You eat. I eat. You suffer. I suffer. That's how it goes." Otabek ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "I'm going to the bedroom. Come find me when you stop acting so ungratefully." He walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*  
  
Otabek was reading a book when the door opened and Yuri walked in holding a platter with fruits on it. The blond placed the platter on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Beka while the Kazakh was eyeing him suspiciously behind his reading glasses.  
  
"You look really hot when you wear your glasses." Yuri said timidly, his cheeks turning pink.  
  
A small smile appeared on Otabek's face. "Thanks."  
  
"Am I interrupting your reading? If you need some alone time, I can come lat-"

Otabek shook his head, sitting up and putting his book and glasses aside. "No, you're not interrupting anything."  
  
"Nice." Yuri placed his small hand over Beka's. "I thought about the things you said.”  He tangled their fingers together. “You're right I behave like an ungrateful little shit. You do your best to take care of me and the baby and all I do is whine all the time."  
  
Otabek placed his other hand on top of Yuri's. "It's not your fault, Yura. Pregnancies aren't easy."  
  
"No, they aren't and I worry too much. In fact, I'm scared shitless but that's not an excuse, Beka. I should take into consideration your feelings too. I know how much you worry for me and our baby." Yuri paused a little, taking a deep breath. "The things you said were harsh but they were the truth, so thank you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my behavior and I'm sorry for calling you fat. You're not fat, you just gained a little weight. That's all."  
  
Otabek chuckled. "You called me a pig, asshole."  
  
Yuri smiled. "Hey, I said you eat like a pig. It's not the same thing and I said it because I love you and want you to be healthy. Besides, our baby is coming Beka. We must be responsible and take care of ourselves for him."  
  
Otabek untangled their fingers and opened his arms wide. "I promise I'll diet. Come here."  
  
Yuri crawled onto the bed, sitting between Otabek's legs and letting his back fall on Otabek's chest who wrapped his arms around him protectively, while planting small kisses on Yuri's cheek.  
  
"One question." Otabek said through the kisses. "What's with all the fruits on that platter?"  
  
"Oh I was thinking that since I don't feel like eating them, maybe you could help me."  
  
"You mean you want me to feed you?"  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "Yep. Exactly. I want the dark grapes. " He spread his arm and reached a bunch of grapes and handed it to Otabek. "Here. Let's pretend we are in ancient Rome and I'm a Roman emperor and you are my Greek slave and you're feeding me grapes." He lied further down Otabek's stomach, making himself comfortable, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide.   
  
Otabek laughed loudly. "Oh so now I'm a slave!?"  
  
"Yeah, during one of my trips to the eastern parts of my empire I met you and fell for you instantly, so I brought you back with me and turned you into my sex slave." Yuri said rubbing his tummy gently.

“What were you doing in the eastern parts of your empire, my emperor?” Otabek asked, feeding Yuri the dark grapes.

“The same old boring stuff all emperors do.” Yuri said boringly.  “I kicked the ass of some dumbasses who thought they could rebel against me, I threw some Christians to the lions and had a few orgies. Pffft boring!”

Otabek chuckled. “Was I part of the orgies too? Did you meet me there?”

Yuri paused to think about it. “Nope. You were a musician and every night you were entertaining me with your sweet voice and the playing of your lyre, while I was relaxing on the balcony of my palace, drinking sweet red wine.” Yuri sighed nostalgically.

“And why did you capture me?” Otabek asked, taking a bite from the grapes too.

“I asked you to be mine but you refused, so I turned you into a slave. I came. I saw. I captured.” Yuri replied teasingly.

"And didn't I have a say in it? Wasn't I a free man before you captured me, my emperor?" Otabek asked, lowering the grapes into Yuri's mouth for the blond to eat.  
  
Yuri shook his head while chewing the grape. "Nope because I'm the emperor. Come on, slave. Shut up and feed me." Yuri whined, pointing at his mouth and opening it wide once again.  
  
Otabek laughed while lowering the bunch of grapes into Yuri's mouth. "Well then, my emperor. You shouldn't trust me. Maybe I hate you and I've poisoned those grapes because I want to kill you. Have you thought about that?"  
  
Yuri opened his eyes. "You wouldn't do that because they would kill you before you even try to make it back to your homeland."  
  
Otabek fed Yuri one more grape. "So what? I've lost my freedom. I have nothing left to lose. At least, by poisoning you I’m punishing you for denying me my freedom."  
  
Yuri thought about it. "Fair enough. When I first brought you in my palace you did hate me and you did want to kill me but then I became pregnant to your son." Yuri placed a protective hand over his swollen tummy. "And after that you couldn't bring yourself to kill me. Actually you started loving me fiercely."  
  
"And why would I love someone who doesn't love me back, my emperor? For a child? I can have other children." Otabek asked, placing a small grape into Yuri's mouth who was smirking. 

"My dear slave, who says I don't love you back?" Yuri sat up. He turned to sit on his knees, touching his baby bump gently. "I told you, I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you and once I give birth I plan to make you the king of my empire."Yuri slowly approached Otabek "Everything I own will be yours." and cupping the back of his neck, he crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Otabek's mouth and the Kazakh kissed him back, tasting the sour grape in Yuri's mouth and felt him moan and tremble. "Beka, be my slave tonight. I want to play with you." He whispered, licking his lips.  
  
"Anything you want, kitten." Otabek placed a chaste kiss on Yuri's mouth. "Tell me how you want me."  
  
"Take off your clothes and lie on your back. Hands up. I want to handcuff you. You're too handsy."  
  
They both took their clothes off and Otabek lied back while Yuri went through the drawer and took the handcuffs and his cat ears. He threaded the handcuffs  through the headboard and captured Otabek's wrist. He straddled Otabek's lap and smiled cunningly while putting the cat ears on Otabek's head. "Perfect." He murmured.  
  
Otabek smiled too. "Am I a kitten tonight?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "I love kittens. You know that." He moved back, sitting between Otabek's legs and ran his fingers slowly over Otabek's chest. He took some time to marvel at his form, the broad chest, the strong muscles and the caramel skin, that could drive Yuri crazy. "You're so beautiful, Beka." He circled the two nipples with his fingers and gently pinched them gaining a deep growl from Otabek.  
  
"Yura....Don't tease."  
  
Yuri chuckled. "I told you I want to play with you tonight, Beka and I’m just getting started." He let his hands wander slowly all over Otabek's abdomen. He wanted to trail with his index finger over the think line of dark hair under Otabek's belly button but that was impossible since his dark cock was fully erected and was covering that hairline. So  instead Yuri trailed his forefinger over Beka's cock from the tip to the base, earning an abrupt movement upwards from Otabek's hips. "Don't move, kitten." Yuri ordered.  
  
"I can't control it, baby. I'm sorry." Otabek whimpered and was now breathing hard, whispering Yuri's name over and over again.  
  
Yuri continued moving his hands lower and was now running his hand over Otabek's thighs. "You've always been so weak for me, Beka. Sometimes I wonder, would you let me do anything to you?"  
  
"Yeah, Yura. In a way, I'm truly your slave. I'd let you do anything to me."  
  
Yuri laughed. "So would you let me pee in your mouth, my dear slave?"  
  
Otabek laughed as well. "Yes, my emperor. I would."  
  
"Would you eat my shit then, if in ordered you to?" Yuri winked at him and at that Otabek let out a very loud laugh. "Why are you laughing, my sweet slave? Some people are into that."  
  
"My my! You must be the most perverted Roman emperor that has ever existed." Otabek commented.  
  
"Yes I am." Yuri let his hand travel up Otabek's thigh and his finger trailed circles around Otabek's rim, teasing his entrance. "It's been long time since the last time I fingered you. I miss it." He said still drawing circles around the entrance of Otabek's asshole, who was now panting hard and the head of his cock was wet with precum.  
  
Yuri reached for the drawer and took the lube in his hands. He poured some on his fingers and placed them back over Otabek's entrance. "Can I finger you, Beka?"  
  
Otabek nodded. "Please..." He whimpered as Yuri pushed his middle finger inside slowly and after a few minutes he added a second one, scissoring them, trying to open Otabek up. Suddenly, Yuri curled his fingers, hitting Otabek's prostate who let out a long moan. "Yura, right there, kitten."

Yuri then added a third finger and kept curling them, hitting Otabek's prostate, making him moan and whimper in pleasure. Seeing Otabek like this had the same affect on Yuri who's face and chest was crimson red and his dick hard between his legs. "Beka, you look so beautiful, baby, all vulnerable and open for me. Your hole is so pretty and pink. You are my god, Beka. I wish I could fuck you right now. I wish I could make you cry in pleasure while I tear you apart. I want to fuck you so badly but my belly is in the way." Yuri moaned.  
  
Just then, the blond pulled his fingers out of Otabek's ass and jumped out of the bed, earning a deep whine from Otabek. "Yura, where are you going?"  
  
"Where are the condoms?" Yuri asked pacing around their bedroom.  
  
"On the second shelf."  
  
Yuri reached and grabbed them and returned to the drawer by their bed where the platter with the fruits was and took a banana.  
  
"Yura, what are you doing?" Otabek asked confused.  
  
"Shut up! You said you would do anything I ask. Time to prove it, slave." Yuri smirked and repositioned himself between Otabek's legs. He covered the banana with a condom and poured some lube on it before shoving it up Otabek's ass, making sure to aim for his prostate and the Kazakh moaned hard. "You enjoy it, don't you? You perv." Yuri teased, smirking.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "I've already told you, kitten. I'd do anything. I enjoy anything, if it’s given to me by you."  
  
"So, you like that banana more than me?"" Yuri teased again while he kept thrusting that banana in and out of Otabek, making him sob.  
  
Otabek shook his head while sobbing. "Never. I want you, kitten. Forever."  
  
"What do you want, daddy. Tell me."  
  
"I want to fuck you. I want to feel you. I need you, Yura, please."  
  
"Then we can make a deal. You will tell your teenage sexual fantasies while I fuck you with the banama and if your words satisfy me, I'll sit on your dick and ride you hard. Deal?"  
  
Otabek nodded. "I..At first, I didn't have any. I would imagine holding your hand and nothing more but as I was growing older my fantasies intensified."  
  
"Go on, daddy. Tell me everything." Yuri encouraged him. "I want to hear how badly you wanted me."  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. "I would imagine you naked on my bed on all fours, head shoved in the pillows and ass up, leaking already. You would tease your nipple with your one hand and with the other you would finger your sweet pink hole while you beg me to come and fuck you hard, moaning my name and telling me how much you love me."  
  
"I need more, Beka. This isn't enough." Yuri said coldly.  
  
Otabek let out a small whimper. "I was losing my mind. I had grown possessive over you even though you weren't mine. I used to imagine fucking you in front of everyone, in front of your grandpa, Lilia, everyone just to show them that you're mine. They would protest but it would have been too late. I would have already claimed you and had you on your knees fucking your face, while tears were running down your eyes. Yura, please..."  
  
Yuri smirked with a conceited look on his face. "Did you ever imagine me pregnant with your child while we were friends?"  
  
"Yura..." Otabek whined.  
  
"The truth, Beka."  
  
"Yeah... When my cousin announced her pregnancy, my head filled with fantasies of you pregnant, swollen with my seed, marked as mine. Everyone would know that Yuri Plisetsky is mine."  
  
Yuri pulled the banana out of Beka's ass gently and threw it on the floor, laughing giddily. "Beka, my love, you were suffering so much back then." He said, caressing Otabek's hair.  
  
Otabek nodded, moaning. "Yes, kitten. Please, ride me. I need to feel you."  
  
Yuri cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes and leaned in, kissing him softly. "You've been so good for me, daddy. So fucking good." He slowly lowered himself on Otabek's cock, biting his lower lip and letting out little whimpers as he felt the Kazakh's meaty cock opening his up so wide. He began rocking his hips, feeling Otabek's cock, very deep, so deep it felt uncomfortable. He pulled away and sat back between Otabek's legs once again. "Beka, I can't do it. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Otabek asked with a worried tone.  
  
"You penetrate me too deep and it feels weird."  
  
"Untie me." Otabek commanded and Yuri did, freeing his hands from the handcuffs. Otabek sat up and cupped Yuri's face. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Yuri shook his head. "No, it just feels uncomfortable when it goes too deep. I'm sorry."  
  
Otabek stroked Yuri's hair and pushed them back, placing a kiss on the blond's forehead.  "Don't be. We can try a position with a shallower penetration. Do you remember that position we read about on that article about sex while pregnant?"  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "It looked boring as fuck."  
  
"It's worth trying it and if you don't like it we can stop." Otabek planted a small kiss on Yuri's mouth. "I mean, no matter the position, I can always talk very dirty for my little kitty. I'm still your slave." Otabek smirked.  
  
"Fuck! Alright. Let's try it." Yuri said and allowed Otabek to reposition him to lie on his side.  
  
Otabek placed himself behind Yuri, pulling the blond's hair away, to reveal his neck, wrapping his hands gently around him. "If it  feels uncomfortable let me know." He whispered and entered Yuri slowly and careful not to go too deep.  
  
Yuri let out a low moan as he felt Otabek's huge cock rubbing his inside perfectly. "Beka, that's it."  
  
"Do you like it, kitten?" Otabek asked as he picked up his pace.  
  
"Yeah..." Yuri whimpered. "Talk dirty to me. I need to hear you, Beka."  
  
Otabek bit Yuri's earlobe. "Do you want me to be your slave, little kitty?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yuri moaned. Suddenly Otabek changed his angle of penetration, making Yuri scream in pleasure. "Oh god! Right there, Beka. It feels so good. Please talk to me."  
  
Otabek wrapped his strong, rough knuckles around Yuri's pale neck. "So an emperor like you likes to be fucked hard by slaves like me, huh?" He whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes, I do." Yuri sobbed. "Don't stop."  
  
Otabek pushed to fingers inside Yuri's mouth as he kept pounding into him from behind. Yuri whimpered but tried to suck his fingers further inside. "Would you let me do anything to you?" The Kazakh asked.  
  
Yuri nodded and Otabek chuckled. "So filthy.   My little emperor is a slave to me." Otabek slapped Yuri hard on the face and then spitted on it while wrapping his strong hands around his neck once more and Yuri moaned louder. "I wonder if the public knows what a perverted emperor they have. So perverted he got knocked up by a slave like a filthy whore."  
  
"Mo-more." Yuri sobbed as he couldn’t hold back any longer and his body started spasming and he came without warning. A few thrusts later Otabek came too inside of Yuri's hole and wrapped both of his hands around Yuri's body, burying his face in his neck.  
  
Yuri wiped the Otabek's spit off of his face with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I couldn't control myself."  
  
Otabek hummed and hugged him even tighter. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"No but Beka, I felt the baby kick." Yuri chuckled. "We woke him up."  
  
Otabek placed his hand over Yuri's tummy. "Yura, do you think he understands?"  
  
"What? Sex?"  
  
"No, not sex. I mean, if he understands what's going on. Do you think he understands that we love him?"  
  
Yuri smiled. "I don't think he understands everything but yes, I believe he knows we love him.”  
  
"Sometimes I'm scared that he doesn't know how much I love him because he can't sense me. He can feel you because he’s inside you but not me. Sometimes I wish I could carry him too." Otabek whispered, sounding very vulnerable.  
  
Yuri placed his hand over Beka's and squeezed it gently. "Don't be silly, Beka. I'm sure he knows you love him."  
  
"I want him to listen to a song." Otabek unwrapped his arms and hopped of the bed.  He left the bedroom for a while and came back holding his phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuri was lying on his back, waiting for him. "Let me guess. It's one of those boring classical tracks you listen to all the time, isn't it?" He said when Otabek walked back into the bedroom and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Nope. It's the best song that has ever existed. Just wait." He placed one earbud inside Yuri's ear and he held the other on top of Yuri's tummy.

Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I bet it's Mozart or Beethoven or some boring shit like that." He whined but when the first notes of the music started playing he immediately gasped. _It was Agape._ "Beka?" He muttered,.feeling his eyes watering and covered them with his hands, weeping silently.  
  
Otabek smiled gently and stroked his hair. Once then song was over, he coaxed Yuri to uncover his face. "Yura, are you feeling alright baby?" He said.  
  
Yuri uncovered his face. "No, I'm not. You fucked me into exhaustion. I have spit on my face and cum in my ass and you're making me and our baby listen to Agape. You completely ruined me, you stupid, romantic asshole. What have I done to deserve you?" Yuri whined and covered his face once again.  
  
Otabek let out a loud laugh. "I only wanted to express my love." He pulled Yuri's hand. "Let's go clean ourselves. Come on."  
  
Yuri growled and let Otabek lead him to the bathroom. 

                                                                                                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind negative criticism, so feel free to express your opinion about this chapter.  
> Anyway, the birth is coming!!! I'm so excited! My bab....eeeerrr i mean, the otayuri baby is coming, guyzzz. I'm so happy.  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
